Gaius Magnus
|modspecial = |derived =Hit Points: 545 DT: 27 |tag skills = |level =50 |perks =Toughness: +10% DR Rad Healing: 15 HP per second |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Ghoul |hairstyle =HairGhoul01 |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =GeneralIdleFaction NVDLC04NukeLegionEnemyFaction |class =CaesarsLegionCenturion |combat style=NVDLC04CSMarkedMenMelee |GECK race =MarkedMenGhoul |baseid = |refid = }} Gaius Magnus is a centurion located in Dry Wells in 2281. He appears only after completion of the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road if the Courier chooses to launch Ulysses' nuclear missiles against Caesar's Legion. Background Gaius Magnus is a centurion who had conquered the 87th tribe that assimilated into Caesar's Legion. He was given the distinct honor of wearing the unique Armor of the 87th Tribe, probably created for him after his victory. In 2281, he is in Dry Wells with some of his legionaries, who become marked men after the Courier sent an atomic strike to the area. He has very high health and like other ghouls and marked men also constantly regenerates health from the high radiation in the area. Characteristics He has very high health, and like other ghouls and marked men, also constantly regenerates health from the high radiation in the area. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * Like Ulysses and Colonel Royez, Gaius Magnus is immune to knockdown attacks, such as the Ranger Takedown move or the special attack of the bumper sword. * Although he is armed with a minigun, Gaius Magnus will put it away after the first shot and rely solely on his machete for combat. This is because his combat style is set to "NVDLC04CSMarkedMenMelee" according to the GECK editor, making him prefer melee weapons over firearms. * Gaius Magnus, along with Colonel Royez, Frank Horrigan and Ulysses are the only characters in the series that have 10 points in all of the SPECIAL stats. * Due to Gaius Magnus' immunity to knockdown, he simply freezes in place when he suffers a critical hit from the Compliance Regulator. * Although he is a "named" member of the Legion, Gaius does not count towards the Courier's tally for the Gun Runners' Arsenal challenge Against All Tyrants. This is because Gaius Magnus is introduced in Lonesome Road, and add-on content cannot interact with each other.[http://web.archive.org/web/20130209011941/formspring.me/JESawyer/q/243193444317533091 J.E. Sawyer @ Formspring - On the GRA Steam page, it says the Bozar is intended to be an "all-powerful LMG"; does that mean it was intended to benefit from the "Grunt" perk like the LMG? It doesn't seem to, not that it isn't a beast of a weapon as-is.] Appearances Gaius Magnus appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Behind the scenes His name is an amalgamation of two powerful and historically influential Roman generals who lived during the late Roman Republic, Gaius Julius Caesar and Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus. Both were part of the First Triumvirate of Rome, along with Marcus Licinius Crassus. Gallery Gaius Magnus GECK.png|GECK render Category:Lonesome Road characters Category:Caesar's Legion characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters fr:Gaius Magnus pl:Gaius Magnus ru:Гай Магнус uk:Гай Магнус